Bojan Borobosti
Bojan Borobosti (165 – 102 BT) was an ethnically Robarial slave in Tristania. He is best known for his leading role in the Tristanian Slave Revolt. Early life Bojan was born in modern-day Robaria, in what was currently the nation of Rudzan— one of the nations that sprung up from dissent in the east of Valatsa. He was captured and sold into slavery, along with most of his family, in a 155 BT raid by Tristanian slavers. Bojan was purchased by the household of Orion Rannisor, the Marquess of Ephrast, and he worked as a house slave at the Rannisor estate in Petronalia. In 141 BT, Orion Rannisor died, and his crueler son Tristan acceded the marquessate. This bred resentment in Bojan, who began to seek ways to escape his bondage and gain freedom. He gradually met other slaves in the area with similar feelings, and despite efforts by Tristan to prevent Bojan from mingling with his fellow slaves, Bojan was able to form the Alarean Freedom Coalition in 135. The Alarean Freedom Coalition was ineffective for the first few years of its existence, but after Tristanian oberbaron William VI passed a law that restricted the conditions under which slaves could be free, the AFC began planning a full-scale revolt. Slave revolt In 131, Bojan and the AFC launched the first phase of the Tristanian Slave Revolt, stirring up rebellion in and around Petronalia. This inspired other slaves throughout Tristania to rebel as well, and in the ensuing years, Bojan worked to spread the AFC to be a leading organization for slaves all throughout the empire. At first, his role was primarily organizational, but in 129 he led an operation to recapture the city of Paran from Marcian Dir. Paran would go on to become the hub of AFC operations, and would lead Bojan to a series of successes, until the AFC began to lose ground in 127. In reaction, Bojan spread his message farther afield, and was able to bring the charismatic Hugo Cremic onto the AFC side. Hugo amassed another contingent of slaves to form a northern branch of the AFC, and the duo led the AFC to their ultimate victory and the abolition of slavery in 125. Later life Bojan returned to Rudzan after gaining his freedom, where he became a local hero. He was offered a nacelikate of a moderately-sized town, but he turned down the position, instead choosing to take up a mercantile lifestyle. Bojan founded the Ostroplovac company, which traded with the Lessington islands, but reached only modest success before Dejan Sadvevic's invasion of Alarea in 112. Bojan was an opponent of the formation of a Robarial state, despite the fact that he was the same ethnicity, mostly owing to his preference of small and decentralized nations. Thus, he left his position with Ostroplovac and went into retirement, where he lived for several years before dying of colon cancer in 106. Personal life Bojan's personal life is ill-documented, but it is known that he married a Rudzani woman in 123. He had several children, but the only one whose name has been historically remembered is Vazrana, who succeeded Bojan as the director of Ostroplovac. Category:Robarials Category:Insurgents